


The Chase

by Deonara2012



Series: In Dangerous Hands [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu follows up on KyuHyun's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

Junsu stood shivering in the cool hallway, wondering why no one had woken Director Lee, and wishing he could do… something. But he had no ideas, and he felt like he'd go crazy if he didn't do something.

A tap on his shoulder halted those thoughts, and he turned to look at KyuHyun, who looked as worried as he felt. "Can't you do something, hyung?" he asked softly, and Junsu huffed.

"I can't… what would I do?" he asked, trying not to take his frustration out on his dongsaeng.

KyuHyun glanced around, then looked back at him, eyes bright. "Borrow DongHae-hyung's powers, and run after them?"

Junsu blinked, then grinned as an idea struck him. He started down the hallway, stopping to grab Zhou Mi, Yesung, and Hankyung on his way to where DongHae stood, shivering.

"Hey. I had… well, KyuHyun had an idea," he said, and DongHae turned.

"What?"

"We go after them. If you'll let me, I can borrow your powers and we can run after them, and these three can fly - not to mention the damage they can do once we catch up," he added with a glance at Yesung and Hankyung.

Zhou Mi, Yesung and Hankyung had already nodded before Junsu turned back to DongHae, who grinned at him. "Nice," he said, and stuck his hand out.

Junsu took it, the strange sensation of stealing someone else's powers making him shudder. He suppressed it, focused on how much of this he should actually take, and then pulled his hand free. DongHae grinned at him. "You're getting better."

Junsu flushed. "Thanks."

"So, how do we know where they went?" Zhou Mi asked.

"I'll ask Kibum," Yesung said. "I bet he knows exactly where they are." He ran over to the telepath, who stared blankly at the wall, and Junsu wondered how he'd gotten so close to Kibum. It had taken Junsu days to even find out what his roommate's name was, and only after Kibum had gotten a single room. Making him cross had proved far too easy, and he hadn't even been trying, not after JaeJoong's warning.

"They're still on the road into town, heading towards town," Yesung reported, and Junsu and DongHae ran for the front door.

He forgot, sometimes, what this was like, the speed, the feel of the wind in his hair. He checked sometimes to see where DongHae was, but mostly watched where he was going.

Ahead of them, Junsu spotted a car, and they flanked it, checking in the back seat. Yes. That was it. Junsu glanced up, caught sight of Yesung, and waved to catch his attention before pointing toward the car.

Yesung waved them away and opened his mouth to scream.


End file.
